


It's a Family Problem

by talesandthings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, isaac is just done, jordan parrish is totally out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac decides to take action upon realizing that his student has a crush on him and talks to the student's older step-brother, a charming deputy with a habit of flirting shamelessly. Isaac would have been enamored by the deputy, had he not been engaged and about to get married in two months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that Deputy Parrish will be totally ooc in this fic. I got the inspiration for this from the relationship between Veronica Mars and Deputy Leo.  
> Also there's no infidelity in this fic, just back and forth bantering and maybe some flirting.

**Prologue**

“Mr. Lahey?”

Isaac abruptly stopped grading the papers and his grip on the pen tightened a little, but he tried to control himself and not let his annoyance show as he looked up at the student with eyes as blue as his own.

“Liam, I’ve told you guys to call me Isaac not Mr. Lahey. I’m not trying to be a cool teacher or anything” he said with mid air quotations “...I am just not fond of my last name” he said as calmly as he could, but knew that even the sixteen year old in front of him could tell that he was quite angry at being called “Mr. Lahey.” Of course Isaac couldn’t tell the boy that he wasn’t just not fond of the name, but he outright despised it.

“I’m sorry Mr. L- Isaac” Liam quickly corrected himself and he looked so distressed at screwing up again, that Isaac couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It’s okay, Liam.” Isaac replied trying to sound reassuring “So is there something you need?” he added.

“Yeah. I got this for you” he answered looking through his backpack for something. Isaac frowned, but before he could say anything, Liam had a small plush dog in his hand, which almost looked like the real thing. “When I went to Los Angeles last week, I saw this and I remembered that I heard you say once that you really love dogs but can’t get one for some reason, so I decided to buy this little guy for you.” Liam had this eager look on his face, which almost made him look like a puppy himself, and Isaac just couldn’t bring himself to break the boy’s heart, so he carefully took the thing and Liam’s face broke out into a huge grin. “It barks like a real dog when you press his nose.” Isaac put the dog down on his desk, pressed his nose, and the little plushy really started barking. The smile returned on Isaac’s face and Liam chuckled. “So do you like it?” he asked.

“Yes I do. Thank you, Liam. But listen, you should probably stop it with these gifts. You’ve already given me a bunch of things, and the other teachers will probably get jealous and get me fired” Isaac tried explaining carefully.

Liam frowned and shook his head “I really don’t care what the other teachers think, Isaac. I like getting gifts for you. You’re my favorite teacher”

“Liam, while I really really appreciate that, I do believe that it would be best if I didn’t get these things from you. It’s against the rules and besides, I don’t want you wasting your money. So please, Liam. Save up the money, because trust me when I say that you’re going to be truly grateful for those savings in college”

“I like giving you gifts, Isaac. If you don’t like them then just tell me, I’ll get you something different” Liam grumbled.

“Liam, I do like them. I just…”

“Well then that’s that. I’ll see you tomorrow, Isaac” He cut off his teacher and then ran out before Isaac could further say anything else.

Isaac was left gaping and then he groaned in frustration “why are you such a pushover, Isaac?” he thought to himself and tried to keep himself from slamming his head on the desk with papers strewn all over it.

Isaac had been getting the gifts from Liam for the past two months, and while he appreciated them, Isaac also got the meaning behind them. He himself had his share of crushes on teachers while he was in high school, -the thought of having a crush on Ms. Blake still made him shudder- but at least he’d never spent close to $500 on them. The teacher was kidding when he had Liam to save up money, and that is exactly why he had decided to give him back the money he had spent on those gifts. Isaac was planning on meeting Liam’s step-brother who also happened to be a deputy working his friend Stiles’ father, and give the money to him, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with Liam’s sad puppydog eyes. Isaac had never met the deputy, but he’d heard that the guy was pretty nice and laid back. Isaac really didn’t want to go directly to Liam’s parents, because after his rough childhood he didn’t trust parents very much. Especially the ones he didn’t know. So going to the deputy step-brother was a safe bet. He also needed to talk to the deputy and ask him to speak with his little brother and get him to see reason and stop it with the gifts.

Isaac tried grading the papers again but he just couldn’t concentrate, the little plush dog sitting on his desk was bothering him, despite the fact that it had stopped yipping and barking. He picked up the offending dog and shoved it in his messenger bag, along with his laptop and the papers. He then just sat at his desk and absentmindedly twisted the ring on his left hand finger. He was getting married in the next two months, and he needed to put his focus there, and not worry about something as trivial as a student crush. He decided that he couldn’t sit around and wait any longer and he had to speak with the deputy today itself. He picked up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, thinking if he should ask his best friend to come to the Sheriff’s station with him, but then he decided against it because Derek had nothing to do with it, besides how hard could it be to talk to Liam’s step-brother.

Boy was he so wrong...  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Some details have been edited hours after posting. Sorry about that.


	2. And We Finally Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finally meets the deputy, and the meeting was definitely not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a change to the prologue a few hours ago. Scott and Isaac aren't living together in the present moment. Scott is off to vet school. If I hadn't changed it, it wouldn't have been consistent with this one. So sorry if you read the prologue before I made the change and this chapter confuses you. 
> 
> Also this fic follows the canon up till season 3A, it becomes AU after that. Therefore Allison is still alive and well in the fic.

Isaac didn’t know what to expect, but he had definitely not expected what he got.

As soon as he got to the station, the young teacher immediately spotted his friend, Stiles, talking to his Sheriff dad.

“Hey” Isaac said approaching them. Stiles looked over at his best friend’s fiance and nodded in acknowledgement, and the Sheriff simply smiled at him. “What’s the groom to-be doing out and about 2 months before his wedding? I thought you and Derek will be running around arranging everything seeing how Scott isn’t here” the Sheriff teased and Isaac chuckled. “Oh Derek is definitely running around, just without me” he replied and then smirked.

“My former wife, Stiles mom, did the same thing. She had her bridesmaids running around paying attention to each tiny little detail and make everything perfect because she didn’t want a single thing out of place. I heard all of them complaining that they’ll never be bridesmaids again.” The sheriff told the story and laughed a hollow laugh.

To this day, the man couldn’t talk about Stiles’ mom without tearing up a little. God, Isaac couldn’t even imagine his life without Scott, and here the Sheriff was, going through each day for the past 8 years without the woman he loved so much. But at least he had Melissa now, who loved him unconditionally. Isaac looked over at Stiles and the other boy looked sad too, but then he quickly lightened up, bringing a forced false smile on his face.

“Yeah, trust me, I am going to make Scott’s life hell too when Derek and I get married” he mischieviously informed them. “So anyways, what brings you here? Trying to file a complaint about a student annoying you too much?” he asked waggling his eyebrows, the mischievous look still present on his face. Isaac rolled his eyes at that. “Actually I’m here to meet Deputy Parrish.”

“Parrish?” Mr. Stilinski asked confused.

“Yeah, I need to talk to him about his brother”

“Give the kid a break, man. Remember all the rules we broke in high school?” Stiles asked slapping Isaac on the back.

Isaac rolled his eyes again and turned to his fiance’s best friend. “I do remember that, Stiles, but this is different. He’s just…” he trailed off thinking if he should tell the other boy, but decided against it. The whole thing will probably get to Scott, who will go all alpha and scare the poor kid.

“He’s just what?” Stiles urged him to continue

Isaac just look his head “Nothing.. He’s just really...distracted and I thought it would be best to speak with his step-brother.” Well it wasn’t a total lie. Liam was definitely distracted, just not in the way Isaac wanted Stiles to think.

Stiles didn’t look very convinced and squinted his eyes as if trying to read Isaac’s mind. For a while there, Isaac thought the emissary/lawyer in training could really read his mind.

“Then why aren’t you calling a parent-teacher meeting?” he asked suspiciously.

“Oh for the the love of god, Stiles, stop cross examining him, he’s not a witness on the stand” Mr. Stilinski scolded his son before Isaac could answer Stiles’ question. And yes, Stiles was a lawyer in training. He was in his final year of law school before he came back to Beacon Hills to practice law. The look he gave Mr. Whittemore before leaving for Berkeley was worth it. He basically challenged the guy without uttering a single word.

Although Isaac loved Stiles to death, he was also really irritated by him half the time, like right now.

“It’s okay Mr. Stilinski” he assured the older man. Isaac knew even deep down the Sheriff was curious as to why he wanted to talk to Parrish instead of Liam’s parents.”I didn’t wanna talk to the parents, because it wasn’t a big deal and I didn’t want to bother the parents”

“I still don’t get it. Parrish isn’t the legal guardian, the parents are. Isaac, I have a strong feeling that you’re hiding something” Stiles challenged him and then gave him the same glare he used to give Isaac in high school.

The Sheriff sighed and slapped Stiles on the back, which made the other boy jump up and Isaac stopped himself from bursting out in laughter.

“I apologize for Stiles’ interrogation, Isaac. I’m sure you have your reasons for not meeting the parents. But I would like you to tell me if something is wrong, okay?” he asked sincerely and Isaac nodded “I will Mr. Stilinski”

“You know, you’re marrying my step-son, it’s about time you started calling me John or dad or something”

Isaac gulped at Mr. Stilinski’s offer to call him ‘dad.’ Isaac hadn’t used that word in ages, and he didn’t think he could ever use it again. Stiles’ dad sighed when he obviously realized how hard his words hit Isaac and he immediately began to apologize.

“Isaac I am so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have brought this up. It’s just that you already call Melissa ‘mom’, so I figured I’d offer you to call me dad. You really don’t have to”

“It’s okay, Mr. St- John” he corrected himself “I really appreciate the offer, but I think it will be a while, before I can use the word ‘dad’ again” Isaac hung his head and started playing with the thread on his sweater, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Isaac.” he reassured the young teacher “Stiles and I will be heading home now. And don’t worry, as a punishment for being rude to you again, he’ll be going with you and Derek on Friday to choose the invitation cards and caking tasting” he said with a smirk and Stiles grumbled in disapproval in the back.

“But dad!” he argued

John pinned him with a glare and Stiles shrunk in on himself. Isaac was still trying to control his laughter but he was failing miserably. Despite being 24, Stiles still acted like a 15 year old around his dad. John patted Isaac’s shoulder and left, while Stiles stood there and glared at Isaac.

“I’m pretty sure, it won’t be that bad, Stiles. You’re the other best man, and besides, your boyfriend’s going too!” Isaac tried to cheer him up.

That made Stiles smile a little. “I guess that makes it a little better. I still don’t know how Mr. Sourwolf got into wedding planning”

“Well he did say he belonged to a huge pack which had a lot of weddings and his mom always made him help” Isaac shrugged. He, too, still couldn’t believe that Derek of  all people would volunteer to plan the wedding and he was taking his job very seriously and was driving Lydia crazy.

“When is Scott coming home from Davis?” Stiles asked

“I think he’ll be here this weekend. Actually scratch that, I know he’ll be here this weekend. He’s here every weekend.” Isaac pointed out.

“Wow, how does he get time in between Vet school?”

“He studies hard and is somehow able to manage both school and personal life” Isaac replied proudly and grinned to himself thinking about his fiance.

Stiles’ face scrunched up in disgust “Oh god, you guys will never stop being mushy. It’s really gross you know? All the mush is very disgusting and makes me wanna throw up” he said dramatically and pretended to throw up.

“You’re such a drama queen, Stiles”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Okay, I gotta go surprise my Sourwolf”

“Who’s being mushy now?”

“Oh there’s definitely no mush between us, my dear Isaac. All I do is surprise him, wrestle him to the ground and-”

“Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there, Stanford” Isaac cut him off “I don’t need a mental picture of what goes on between my best friend and his crazy boyfriend”

“Uh first of all, for the hundredth, I go to Berkeley and not Stanford, and second of all, I’m telling Derek you called him crazy”

Stiles stuck out his tongue and ran off before Isaac could counter his statement.

“YOU’RE THE CRAZY ONE, STANFORD, NOT HIM!” Isaac yelled after and laughed. Stiles was never gonna grow up. And yes, Isaac did know that Stiles went to Berkeley and not Stanford, he just liked teasing the boy, because Stanford was always his first choice, he just didn’t get in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Stiles and his father, Isaac made his way back to the front desk of the station.

“Hi Rachel, is Deputy Parrish here?” he asked the young lady behind the desk.

“He’s out right now, but he should be back in next 15-30 minutes. You can wait for him, if you want, Isaac” Rachel replied. She and Isaac knew each other because they went to high school together.

“Thanks, Rachel. I’ll talk to you while I wait” he replied, put his messenger bag on the desk, and put his hands on top of it.

Rachel smiled and put away the papers that she was working on.

“How’ve you been?” she asked “And congratulations. I heard about the engagement”

“I’ve been good. You? And thanks, yeah a lot of people say that they heard about it. I think that’s Stiles’ fault for all but yelling from the rooftops about how his best friend was engaged” Isaac replied with a snort but smiled fondly at the thought of how excited his friend was.

“Stiles has always been loud, hasn’t he?” She giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Isaac really liked Rachel, and he hated the fact that she was working on the front desk, knowing the previous track record of front desk people getting killed by psychotic supernatural beings.

“Yep he has” he finally answered and then stood there chatting with her for what seemed like hours. He finally looked at the clock behind Rachel and realized that it had only been 20 minutes.

“Well, I really hope Deputy Parrish gets here soon. I have a wedding to plan” Isaac said irritably.  

“Well it looks like you wouldn’t have to wait any longer” Rachel replied nodding towards the door. Isaac turned and spotted a very drenched looking deputy standing at the front door, shaking his head like a dog, trying to dry himself.

“He does know that’s not gonna work right?” Isaac asked.

“He’s very determined...and hot” Rachel replied in a dreamy tone.

“Last time I checked you had a boyfriend”

“Last time I checked it wasn’t a sin admiring other men while having a boyfriend” she shot back and Isaac shook his head smirking.

The deputy came in after a few minutes and glanced Isaac’s way once and gave him a sly look before heading towards the back of the station.

“He’s just gone to dry himself. He’ll be back in a few” Rachel told him, without looking Isaac’s way. Her gaze was still following the deputy, despite the fact that he was already out of sight.

“Go and stare at him in the locker room, why don’t you?” Isaac told her sarcastically.

“Only if you promise to manage the front desk” Rachel replied waggling her eyebrows after looking at him.  

Isaac just rolled his eyes once again and continued to wait for the deputy for a few more minutes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parrish came back to the front of the station after about five minutes. In the meantime, Isaac was still thinking about what to tell the deputy now that he was here. It seemed ridiculous to tell the man about his brother’s crush on his English teacher, but Isaac knew he could at least give the man the money his brother spent on Isaac. The rest will fall into place on its own.

“Deputy, Mr. Lahey here has been waiting for you” Rachel told the deputy, who looked over at Isaac and that smug look was back on his face.

“I bet he was” he replied, giving Isaac a once over and Isaac just gaped at him.

“Did you just check me out?” he asked

“Do you want me to check you out, Mr. Lahey?” the deputy countered and then it seemed like he realized something and his expression changed. “Mr. Lahey? You’re one of Liam’s teachers aren’t you?” he asked, now staring at Isaac.

“Yes, and I’m here to talk about him” Isaac replied feeling kind of uncomfortable under the deputy’s gaze.

“To me? Shouldn’t you be talking to his mother?”

Isaac felt his heart start beating a little faster. He knew it was a bad idea coming here. “It’s nothing too big, and I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Oh but you wanted to bother me. Or were you just here to...check me out?” He asked smugly and stepped closer to Isaac, who instinctively took a step back.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Deputy”

“Jordan”

“What?”

“My first name is Jordan not Deputy” the deputy shot back, acting as if he were trying to explain something to a small child.

“We’ve just met, shouldn’t we wait before getting on first name basis”

“Oh so you’re sure we’ll have a second and third and a fourth meeting?” the deputy, no Jordan asked and finally took a step back. Isaac knew Rachel was obviously looking at them and trying hard not to laugh.

“Has anyone told you you’re kind of frustrating, Jordan?” Isaac sneered

“Sexually?” Jordan smirked and immediately Isaac was hit with nostalgia. He had once asked Allison the same thing. Oh god, it was embarrassing thinking about that anymore. Allison would now beat him to a pulp if he ever said that again.

Before Isaac could answer, Rachel burst out laughing and Isaac’s face turned a bright shade of red.

“Jordan, stop messing with him” she chastised the deputy.

“Okay okay. I’m sorry, but I just wanted to see where this conversation would go” It sounded something close to an apology but not a sincere apology and it also sounded like a come on.

“Well then you would have waited your life, because this conversation would have never gone anywhere” Isaac replied confidently and put up his left hand to show his ring to the deputy.

Jordan sighed loudly and put a hand over his heart pretending to be hurt “Ouch. And here I thought we had something going on” he said dramatically.

Isaac snorted and shook his head “Now can we please talk about your brother? I have to get home, grade papers and plan a wedding” he exasperatedly told the other man.

“Okay then. Follow me” Jordan simply said and started walking towards the back of the station.

“Don’t deputies usually sit there?” Isaac asked, pointing towards the nearly empty cubicles.

“Yes, but I’m guessing this is private, so we’ll go to the interrogation room, where we can talk without any interruptions, and if you want, you are more than welcome to interrogate me… thoroughly” The come on was suggestive yet so bad that Isaac burst out laughing as he followed the deputy.

“You seriously need to stop”

“I’d say make me, but I’m guessing that will make you angrier”

“I’m not angry. I’m just amused” Isaac honestly replied

“Glad that I was able to amuse you” Jordan proudly told him “So now, what did you want to talk about?”

Oh shit, yes that. Isaac had totally forgotten why he had come here between all the bantering, but now that he remembered he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t want Liam to get hurt because of him. Without saying anything, Isaac opened his messenger bag and reached into it, which made the deputy look at him suspiciously. He was obviously scared that Isaac would shoot him or something. When he found what he was looking for, Isaac took it out and placed the bundle of money on the table.


End file.
